Thanks Dave
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily and Hotch have a lot to thank Dave for...stupid summary but story is better...I promise.


Dave decided it would be a good idea to set Hotch up on a date. He went out and found the hottest female he could find. He needed his friend to relax and let loose and sitting at home looking over files was not the way to go. Dave sweetly told Natasha to do whatever she had to do to make Hotch relax. He realized that Hotch was most likely going to grab a chainsaw and kill him because of this, but if it got his friend laid, it would be worth all the consequences.

When Hotch decided to call it a night with his date she insisted they go back to his place and talk some more. He obliged. She wasn't that bad. She was very pretty, was blonde and had very long legs. But in his mind something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. So they talked about small things in his apartment. They started to call it a night when she asked to use his bathroom. As she headed on back, there was a knock at his door. He checked the peep hole and saw Prentiss. She was wearing a strapless dress. He rarely ever got to see her in a dress. He wondered why she had one on now, and it was red, his favorite color on her. He opened the door up with a smile on his face.

"Prentiss! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be stopping by, you somehow took my phone home with you. Remember?"

Hotch's memory decided to reappear and he nodded. "Yes, I remember."

Emily looked past Hotch's head when she saw movement behind him and almost laughed out loud. She cleared her throat. "Is Jack here Hotch?"

"No, he's at Jessica's. Why?" He asked hopeful of what her answer was going to be.

"Okay, good, because," she leaned closer and whispered, "I don't know if you know this or not, but there's a naked lady in your apartment."

Hotch's eyes bugged out. He turned around and lo and behold Natasha had taken off all her clothes. He quickly looked away. "What are you doing?! I said you could leave! What part of that conversation meant take all your clothes off?" he practically yelled. "Go get dressed!"

Natasha smirked then headed back to the bathroom to get her clothes. Hotch turned back to Emily to find her on the ground laughing hysterically. Hotch frowned.

"This isn't funny Prentiss."

"Oh, but it is. I should have called, if I knew you were busy I would have waited for my phone," Emily says between laughs.

"Stop laughing. I didn't know she was nuts when Dave set us up."

This caused Emily to laugh harder. "You let Dave set you up on a date? What were you thinking?"

"Clearly I wasn't. Prentiss, get up." Hotch grabs her arms and pulls her up. She leans against the door to keep her balance.

"I really wish I had a camera because your face was priceless Hotch," Emily giggles. When Hotch glares at her, her laughter dies down some. "Well boss man, I'm gonna get going so you two can enjoy the rest of your evening." She waves goodbye, but Hotch quickly grabs her arm and pulls her into his apartment.

"You…are…not…going…anywhere," Hotch says slowly.

Emily pouts. "Why? I don't want to be here for this."

"Nothing's going to happen. Not with you here anyway. You're not leaving me alone with her. She has a scary look in her eyes. I might not make it out alive."

Emily had to let out another laugh when she noticed how scared her boss looked. "Hotch, you deal with dangerous people and situations on a daily basis and you're going to stand here and tell me some naked chick scares you?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Emily snorts. "Alright, calm down, I'll stay, but I'm gonna need to convince her she can go. Are you game?"

"What do you mean?"

Before Emily could answer Natasha walks back into the living room fully dressed.

"I didn't know you had company before I walked out Aaron, I apologize."

"It's alright," Hotch says not making eye contact with her.

Emily contains her laughter. She reaches out a hand and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Emily."

"Natasha," the blonde accepts her hand. "You look all dressed up, were you two planning on going somewhere?" she asks slyly.

"Oh, well, to be honest," Emily begins the wheels in her head turning mischiefly, "I came to see if he was done his date yet so we could have some fun."

Hotch starts to cough. What the hell was she doing?

Natasha tilts her head, "If you two are together, why did Dave set us up?"

"Well, you see," Emily starts and steps closer to Hotch, "Dave doesn't think I'm good for Hotch here." She presses up against his side and feels him stiffen up. "He thought that if he set him up someone completely opposite of me, he'd realize he'd made the wrong choice." She slides her hand up and down his chest. She feels his heart beating quickly. She slides her hand up and places it on his shoulder. "But I know my man wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Isn't that right baby?" She asks as she runs her nose against his cheek then lightly bites his earlobe.

"Prentiss!" He half moans and half hisses. Emily doesn't remove herself from him.

"You two do make a pretty hot couple," Natasha says happily. "And nothing happened. He was a perfect gentleman if I may say so. And to be completely honest, it seemed like there was something holding him back, and I think I just met her."

Emily smiles and says thanks as she nuzzles her head into Hotch's neck.

"But can I point one thing out though?"

"Of course."

"He's not touching you. I mean you look beautiful, and his arms are just at his side. What is up with that?"

"He's shy," Emily blurts out. "In front of other people he acts like he doesn't want me, or even like me sometimes, but when we're alone behind closed doors, he's ROAR, like a tiger!" Emily happily tells the blonde.

Natasha winks at Prentiss. "I bet he is. He seems like he'd be wild once you get him going." Natasha and Emily giggle together. "Well, I'm going to get going so you can have some time alone with your tiger," Natasha says. "I had a nice time tonight Aaron, and it was nice meeting you Emily."

"Same here," she replies. The three say goodnight and the blonde leaves. When the door is firmly shut and locked Hotch turns to Prentiss and glares.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Emily replies innocently.

"Don't play dumb."

"Hotch, you told her she could leave and she removes her clothes, did you really think she was just going to leave because I walked in? She needed to think you were mine and she didn't stand a chance. And she's gone. I don't know what the problem is."

"You bit my ear!"

"And you acted like I repulsed you. Good thing she believed my lie Hotch or else she might have got naked again and I would have left you to fend for yourself."

"That's not funny, you know. And you don't repulse me," Hotch replies quietly.

Emily looks up at Hotch and smirks when she sees that he's not looking at her. She must have really gotten to him earlier. And if she was honest with herself she had to admit that she enjoyed it as well. She always wanted to touch Hotch in that way and this gave her an excuse to give into those urges that she's been feeling for a while now. She decided to have some fun with this subject.

"That's good to know because I was starting to wonder there for a few minutes. I mean, once I touched you you tensed up right away."

Hotch still didn't make eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily stood up and walked over to Hotch. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he tensed immediately. "See, you just did it again." She removed her hands and stepped back.

"I'm just not used to being touched by you that's all, but that doesn't mean I—" Hotch stopped talking as soon as he realized what he was going to blurt out. He walked into the kitchen away from Emily.

Emily quickly followed after him. "What were you going to say Hotch?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"It doesn't mean you what? Come on, tell me." Emily persists on. She was curious as to what Hotch was going to say to her before he stopped. Hotch stayed silent so she walked closer to him and trapped him so he was in between her and the counter top. "Tell me Hotch," she whispers.

Hotch was pushing himself farther into the counter and trying to get away. He couldn't tell her. It would be so embarrassing for him and working together would be awkward especially if she didn't feel the same way as he did.

Natasha had been right, there was something missing on their date. It was the fact that she wasn't Emily. She didn't have her laugh, or the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled. He wanted Emily, and he wanted her right now. So instead of telling her how he felt, he thought he would do better showing her. After all he was a man of few words.

Hotch grabbed Emily's face in between his hands and pulled her towards him. His lips crushed down upon hers and he smiled inwardly when he heard her gasp when his tongue entered her mouth. They fought for dominance which of course he won. They pulled apart only when air became an issue. "What I was saying was I'm not used to you touching me, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to."

Emily licked her lips and then attacked Hotch's lips again. He turned them around so her back was against the counter. Hotch reached his hand down to the hem of Emily's dress and pulled it up slowly. His fingers lightly grazed Emily's leg. She whimpered into his mouth. She quickly made work of getting rid of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Hotch moved his hands to cup her ass and lifted her up onto the counter. She spread her legs so Hotch could get closer to her.

Both his hands went up her legs and disappeared under her dress. He played with the lace of her underwear and she spread her legs even farther apart. He nibbled on her neck lightly as he pushed the offending material to the side and pushed a finger inside her. Emily let out a moan and bucked her hips up so his finger went deeper inside of her. Hotch smiled against her neck then licked it before adding another finger and finding her mouth again.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this Emily? How long I've wanted you?"

Emily whimpers and moves her hands to his belt and zipper in response. Hotch grunts as her hand grazes his erection while she's pulling his zipper down. She grabs a firm hold of him and he bucks into her hand.

"Emily!"

"Hotch, I want you right now! I need you inside of me!" Emily wraps her legs around Hotch's waist as he lines himself up against her heat. She pushes forward and slides onto him and comes off the counter which causes Hotch to turn them to face the wall and push her against it. He's pumping in and out of her and both are screaming each others names. He feels Emily tighten around him and is happy to know that he'll be coming right when she does. She comes a split second before he does and screams out Aaron which makes him come. The way she yelled his name was all he needed.

He lowers her to the ground still holding her close. "I'm really glad I took your phone by mistake tonight Emily."

"You're not the only one. I'm glad that Dave hooked you up with some crazy chick so we could get to this point." Emily says with a giggle. Hotch leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips again. "Hey, what do you say we take this party to your bedroom and get rid of all the clothes and see where that leads us?"

Instead of saying anything, Hotch picked her up again and carried her to his bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. They spent the rest of the night making love to each other. Thank God for Dave they both thought in their heads.


End file.
